


Bad day, cat day

by foxyroxi



Series: Andreil week 2019 [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Andrew adopts cats for Neil, Bad Days, Cats, Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Baltimore, Mentions of Drake, andreilweek2019, day five - cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Andrew lived for rainy days. Days, where the downpour was so bad, Neil was forced to use the treadmill in the gym.Andrew lived for the days, where Neil simply was too lazy to get up for his morning and opted to stay in bed with him.Day 5: cartoon | cats | paper crane





	Bad day, cat day

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but sweet if you ask me. 
> 
> Mentions of Drake and Baltimore
> 
> It's unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.  
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Please be kind.

**Day 5:** cartoon | **cats** | paper crane

\--------------

Andrew lived for rainy days. Days, where the downpour was so bad, Neil was forced to use the treadmill in the gym.

Andrew lived for the days, where Neil simply was too lazy to get up for his morning and opted to stay in bed with him.

It had been a particularly rough night for the both of them.

Andrew had dreamt of Drake’s abuse and Baltimore, and Neil had dreamt of his mother and his father promising to cut his tendons so he couldn’t run away from him.

Neil was curled up on his side of the bed, Andrew on his. Andrew looked at the lines of Neil’s back, listening to his breathing, slow and steady. It was early, Andrew noticed. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but Andrew didn’t want to get out of bed yet. Not when Neil finally had settled down from his mind.

Neil had asked him if they should get a cat when they moved in together. Andrew had told Neil no; Neil hadn’t asked again.

But at this very moment, Andrew thought a cat wouldn’t be so bad after all.

He carefully moved closer to Neil. He settled behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close, closing the rest of the distance between them. It was a miracle Neil didn’t wake up or lash out at him.

He pressed his nose against the back of Neil’s hair, pressing his lips against he soft skin of his nape. He pressed his hand against Neil chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath his fingertips. He felt Neil’s back against his chest, and he felt Neil’s legs snake underneath Andrew’s duvet and tangled their legs together. Andrew pressed a harder kiss against his nape in retaliation, before sleep finally got a hold of him.

Neil didn’t wake up for his usual morning run and Andrew didn’t blame him. It was one of those very rare days where Andrew was up before Neil and where Neil didn’t get up for his morning run. He had already called them both in sick and their coach was fairly understanding, so it wasn’t a problem to let Neil sleep.

When Neil did wake up, it was to the scent of fresh coffee and pancakes. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was already past 11. _Fuck._ He grabbed his sweatpants and t-shirt off the floor and went to investigate. He stretched his arms above his head as he padded down to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to the living room, where he found Andrew on the floor with a transport box open in front of him.

“Andrew?” he asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. He noticed the coffee cups and the pancakes on the coffee table, the bags of cat dry food and cat litter, the litter box and the cat toys scattered around Andrew. “What’s going on? What’s all this?” he sat down on the couch and reached for his coffee cup and took a sip.

Andrew didn’t look at him, nor did he speak to him. He stared at the box, as if he expected someone to come out of it.

When Neil was on his second pancake, an orange tabby cat slowly emerged from the box, looking around unsure. Neil dropped his fork onto his plate, spooking the cat back into hiding.

“Andrew… You got a cat?” he asked, looking at him with wide eyes. Andrew hummed quietly as a calico cat took it’s first step out of the box and towards the box of treats in Andrew’s hands. “Two cats? Andrew, what happened?”

Andrew didn’t speak, just put some of the treats down on the floor and put the lit on the box. He went to sit next to a gaping Neil.

“You asked once, if we should get a cat when we moved in together,” Andrew said and looked as the tabby cat slowly came out next to the calico.

“Yeah, you said no,” Neil said, looking at Andrew.

“I changed my mind. We both had a rough night and I thought, well, a cat couldn’t hurt. So, I went to the shelter while you were sleeping. These two were sitting together the entire time, moved together. They reminded me of you,” Andrew said and Neil playfully swatted Andrew’s arm. “I couldn’t leave them there, so we have adopted two cats. They just need names.”

Neil looked at him, his eyes soft and the smile on his face was bright.

Andrew leaned in without thinking and pressed a gentle kiss against Neil’s lips.

They kissed like that for a while, soft, gentle, unhurried, until a fork clattered onto the floor and the tabby cat was on the table, the piece of pancake from the fork in her mouth.

Neil snorted and Andrew scowled at the cat.

It was easy to fall into a routine with the cats – Sir and King, as Neil had decided to call them, without consulting Andrew about it first. Though it took a while for them to get used to the extra weight on the bed.

There was a downpour outside, and Neil was still in bed, head resting on Andrew’s chest and an arm slung across his stomach.

Sir was curled up on Neil’s pillow and King was sleeping by their feet.

Andrew had an arm around wrapped around Neil’s shoulder, his hand buried in his auburn curls. He watched Neil’s sleeping features, when he pressed his lips against Neil’s forehead.

Neil stirred slightly, curling closer to Andrew. He tangled their legs together and Andrew let him.

King got up from her spot on the end of the bed. She didn’t give two that she stepped on Neil and Andrew, as he moved to make herself comfortable between their bodies.

Andrew glared at her and opened his mouth to speak, when he heard Neil’s hoarse voice say; “You little shit.”

King just purred in retaliation.

Andrew was happy, even if he wouldn’t admit it to the world.


End file.
